Izuru Watashi
Izuru Watashi(私出流; Watashi Izuru) ''is a reoccuring antagonist/supporting character in DxD: Black and the leader of the Vex team and the current host of the new Longinus '''Aeon Balor'. An powerful Light eater and one of abnormalities of the human world, he's a member of the terrerist organization Revelations with his main objective to battle with the strongests beings in the universe. Appearance Izuru is a tall, handsome young man of average height and fair skin, with purple-colored hollow eyes and messy pitch-black hair. According to Zenjirou and Alice, Izuru is always exhalating a heavy aura similar to a devil's. He wears a basic black gakuran; of a black jacket with a white collar and yellow buttons, and matching pants. Personality History Izuru was born in Japan, the sole child of a normal human couple. According to him, he had a 'boring life, with boring parents, boring everyday life, boring grades, boring travels and boring everything'. One year later, however, he would be captured by the Grigori institute and experimented, discovering his Sacred gear Forbidden Balor View, and implanting his body with several different organs. However, he managed to broke free from his captive, killing several Fallen angels, including Armaros and Sahariel, and escaping Grigori just before an massive explosion in the institute, completely destroying the place. Since then, he has been exploring the world, becoming a high-class light eater and an slayer-type antihero, and beginning his crusade in order to fight the strongests beings in the universe, eventually coming across the current Hakuryuukou Alice Evangelista and Artoria Pendragon. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength -''' Despite his human limitations and origins, Izuru is considered the one of the strongest character in the whole series, being one of the few abnormalities in the world, Humans that can surpass the strength of Gods and Buddhas while still humans. Even without the power of his Sacred Gear and hero powers, he's capable of slaughtering high-class devils and angels with ease. He's also one of the few beings alive that can break Marcenas Lucifer's carapace in his Alastor form and kick the kaguya of the Hanzo village Haruka through several buildings with a single kick. 'Immense endurance -' 'Immense Speed -' 'Wit -' 'Marksmanship -' 'Natural heroic traits -' Being a Hero, a extremely powerful slayer-type, Izuru has the typical abilties for a hero, such as a longer lifespan, immunity against curses and hypnosis, hyper-awareness and the ability to create and forge demonic swords and charms, as well as to curse items and people. Equipments Forbidden Balor View '''Fobidden Balor View also known as the Evil-Eyed King Who Dominates the Space and Time or Aeon Balor, is a Sacred Gear, and one of the new Longinus previously wielded by Rias Gremory's Bishop Gasper Vladi, the former Vampire Minister. The Forbidden Balor View has the ability to stop the time of anything in his field of view. It is unknown if Izuru has a balance-Breaker for Aeon balor. Magic Screws - A set of magical screws that Izuru earned as a present for becoming a hero, becoming his main choice of weaponry. The screws have both holy-demonic and dragon-slaying properties being able to kill a dragon or high-class devil with ease. Trivia * His appearance and images are based on the character Kumagawa Misogi of the Medaka Box series. * Izuru's surname "Watashi"(私), literally translates to "I" in japanese. As of why this is his surname is due to laziness on the creator's behalf. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Characters (Black) Category:Male (Black) Category:Humans (Black) Category:Sacred Gear Users (Black) Category:Longinus (Black) Category:Light Eater Category:Abnormalities